


in memoriam.

by Growtear



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: Era en un atardecer naranja.





	in memoriam.

1.

La estructura es de una belleza casi imposible. Las inspiraciones arquitectónicas son obviamente orientales, la huella impresa en cada rincón donde los ojos pueden alcanzar. Compleja, exuberante, imponente. Parece fuera de lugar entre los edificios que lo rodean, como una memoria empolvada pero de valor significativo. De hecho, Dick sabe, está fuera de lugar pero todo cuadra perfecto en su mente porque sabe cómo, por qué y cuándo se construyó ese palacio.

Como sea, tiene una misión allí. Fácil y rápida. Que no posee ningún riesgo, o al menos eso es lo que sabe después de pasearse por allí varias veces días antes. Sin embargo, sus pasos son temblorosos, la respiración es agitada y su corazón late desbocado. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le arden.

Dick está aterrorizado.

El objeto que tiene que encontrar es común y corriente, de peso ligero, construcción poco atractiva. Un enigma que Dick nunca ha tomado entre sus dedos. Hasta ahora.

Los pasillos del palacio parecen más largos de lo que en realidad son, pero con suerte y aún más sabiduría, Dick encuentra el camino correcto, que lo lleva a la bóveda. La contraseña también la adquiere de la experiencia y de años de conocimiento adquirido. Eso no hace más fácil el deletrearla, pero se repite una y otra vez el motivo por el que está allí.

Dick derrama lágrimas mientras sus dedos viajan por una tecla a otra: T-A-L-I-A.

La misión es sencilla y por lo mismo, extremadamente difícil. La puerta de la bóveda se abre y Dick camina hasta el objeto, tomándolo con cuidado extremo y poniéndolo en marcha. Pronto todo acabará.

Sale del palacio corriendo y no se detiene hasta que tiene enfrente el mar tranquilo y la brisa salina en su rostro. Se inclina, arrodillado en la arena que parece caleidoscópica, cierra los ojos y grita de dolor.

El eco se pierde a través del paraje y las olas le responden el lamento.

2.

Fue su culpa en primer lugar y de eso se arrepentirá el resto de su vida. Fue en un atardecer precioso con tonos naranjas y rosados que contrarrestaban con nubes blancas. La luz tenue se reflejaba en la piel morena de Damian y le daba un tono miel a sus ojos verdes.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, Dick le diría que nunca confiara en él.

Pero lo hizo. Confío, y mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos, uno frente al otro, Damian susurró un _te amo_ que se filtró en los últimos momentos de consciencia de Dick. El momento perfecto. Un retrato nostálgico y melancólico.

El momento maldito.

3.

—¿Me amas? —Dick ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla una vez más para reproducirla hasta el cansancio en sus memorias. Para saber que a pesar de todo, Damian, su Damian, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él.

Estaban recostados en el frío suelo, haciendo una burda reproducción de la escena hace tiempo, en ese atardecer naranja. Damian le miraba fijamente, tratando de ocultar su miedo, indecisión y paranoia. Miraba una y otra vez sobre el hombro de Dick, pero cuando este profirió la pregunta, la atención de Damian se centró únicamente en él.

—Sí, Richard —Dick sonrió, preguntándose qué era lo que Damian veía en esos momentos. ¿Las canas o líneas de expresión aún más marcadas?, ¿los labios que le habían besado hasta el cansancio?, ¿el hombre viejo o el hombre amado?. Damian era complejo en todos los sentidos y hermoso en otros más y Dick no tenía vergüenza en admitir que seguía siendo un exquisito enigma.

El sonido estruendoso se hizo paso por entre la calma del lugar y la vibración del suelo comenzó a hacerse notoria. Pronto. Damian apretó la mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Dick y este trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —Ambos lo recordaban. El adolescente complicado y el (apenas) adulto comprensivo. El complicado futuro y el apreciado pasado.

Damian sonrío, su rostro elegante convirtiéndose en eso que Dick atesoraba con toda su alma. El sonido se acercaba más y más y esta vez, Damian tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar: —Eso es algo que nunca olvido, Grayson.

Dick se ríe y juzgando las vibraciones, sabe que está muy cerca el momento decisivo. Por último, la pregunta importante, la que se abrirá paso sobre todas las demás y revela la verdad íntima, poderosa y única que los desviste como seres que estaban predestinados. El sonido y la vibración han alcanzado su mayor momento. Dick aprieta la mano de Damian con fuerza.

—¡Esperas un tren! —Grita Dick— ¡Un tren que te llevará muy lejos, tú sabes dónde quieres que el tren te lleve, pero no sabes si lo hará! —Observa los ojos verdes de Damian, fijamente mientras pronuncia lo último—: ¡Pero no importa!, ¿¡por qué no importa!?.

Damian grita por sobre el sonido de la locomotora: —¡Porque estaremos juntos!

4.

La lección más importante que Bruce pudo haberle inculcado fue lo poderosa que era una idea. Una lección que también le enseñara a Damian y que Dick quiso desafiar hasta el límite de la misma.

Ambos se despiertan, pero Dick sabe, lo entiende en el momento en el que Damian se incorpora y observa su alrededor con una falta de reconocimiento desconcertante. Las ideas son un virus, resistentes, contagiosas.

Dick acaba de destruir a Damian. Lo sabe y también sabe que no puede hacer nada para solucionarlo porque ha plantado algo tan peligroso que comenzó a desarrollarse desde que Dick se adentró al palacio construido de las memorias infantiles de Damian para poner en marcha el totém. Una idea que los sacaría del limbo para traeros a la realidad de la cual Dick nunca tuvo que haberlos alejado en primer lugar.

Damian observa el cielo, el atardecer naranja y Dick no se resiste. Lo abraza con fuerza y le besa la frente, la nariz, los labios. El cuerpo de Damian es cálido y su respiración acompasada. Su reacción es nula y Dick sabe.

Una idea simple, la más pequeña y casi inocente como: “ _tu mundo no es real_ ”. Un simple y pequeño pensamiento que lo cambiará todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y como ya era hora de saldar deudas, [Marie](http://queen-of-pudding.tumblr.com/), preciosa, disculpame por la tardanza, me conoces y sabes que no quería escribir cualquier cosa para ti y por fin llegó mi inspiración. Te quiero y espero te haya gustado <3


End file.
